Neo Bagan
Neo Bagan (ネオ バガン, Neo Bagan) is a hybrid kaiju and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality Once a savage beast of chaos, then to a confused being, now, the path is clear, he has changed for the better, and now, has nigh unlimited paths to choose, his journey has only begun, this once creature of destruction, forgiving NSPG, whom he considered a true father figure, for trying to kill him due to his once hostile demeanor, is now trying to understand himself, no more will he be someone's tool, he will be his own being, he will chose if he shall embrace the light, or the dark, these factions inside of him warring it out in such a confusing duel of the mind, that even he will make actions that seemed nigh impossible for someone like him to do...will be revert back to the destroyer he was, or a hero, or maybe...something else, something more... History Events under NSPG's command: TBA Understanding: TBA Powers * Organic Material Absorption: In his larval form, he is able to absorb organic matter, eating til he is able to re-form himself, he can also revert to this form as a means of hibernation. * Fireballs: Can shoot fireballs from larval form’s pulsing mass or his chest maw, able to burn as hot as the stygian flames of hell. * Blade of Light: Derived from Balkzardan’s DNA, a nigh indestructible blade of light, a purifying divine weapon capable of piercing through Gods and Demons alike. * Darkness Cannon: Derived from Jyarumu’s DNA, able to fire Darkness Blasts, able to cover areas with pure demonic energy and corrupt the Gods and even the darkest and vilest of beings. * Advanced Regeneration: Due to having both Ghidorah and Godzilla cells, he can regenerate at a more accelerated rate than any of the species. * Gravity Beams: '''Can fire gravity beams from his maw and blade, like that of a Ghidorah but not quite, powered by Balkzardan's power, it makes it a beam of holy power. * '''Atomic Breath: '''Can fire an atomic breath from his darkness cannon and mouth, like that of a Gojiran, yet, not quite, powered by Jyarumu's cells, they form a demonic version of the already deadly atomic breath. * '''Solar Power: He can absorb the power of the very sun due to his heritage from Neo Ghidorah. * Atomic Graviton Smasher Ray: Able to fire Atomic Graviton Smasher ray from his maw, a powerful beam made of both holy and demonic power, combining the gravitational properties of the gravity beams and the atomic breath's sheer power, it literally does as it says, smash, converging into one powerful explosion after the beam ends. * Flight: Can levitate/fly over supersonic speeds. * Light and Darkness Manipulation: Can manipulate darkness and light energies, divine and demonic, making him a dark angel of sorts. * Enhanced Strength and Durability: Very strong and very durable, capable to lift the heaviest kaijus, break their bones easily and punch holes through mountains and islands with little effort and take the heaviest attacks due to his powerful muscles and his immense hide, this is allowed by his powerful blood. * Atomic Graviton Fireballs: Atomic Graviton fireballs fired from his jaws or chest maw, smaller versions of the ray, albeit in a fireball shape. * '''Doom's Beginnings: '''Some would call this a sort of power up, converging holy and demonic, the heritage of Neo Ghidorah, Neo Godzilla and Neo Orochi (due to Jyarumu and Balkzardan being the strongest fragments of the serpent), this ability can take multiple forms, from powering his blade up with all his energies, to doing the same with his cannon, or really, any part of his body, he calls upon the fragments of his time as Super Neo Bagan to ascend further, showing his powers as the ultimate hybrid beast. * '''Annihilation's Advent: '''His most powerful attack, flying up high to the skies, using the full potential of his heritage, he can converge his attack into a singular beam, ball of energy expelled from either his jaws or stomach maw and finally, an enormous blade that only be described as a massive pillar of power, this attack is absolute, immense and extremely hard to survive, the result is a steaming crater of residual radiation, gravitational issues, holy purification and demonic corruption, leaving true annihilation in it's wake. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Neo Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Anti-Hero Category:Dragons Category:Gojiran Category:Ghidorah Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Neutral